1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a letter press printing press comprising at least one pressure element, an ink ribbon and a pressure absorption plate for absorbing the pressure with which an interchangeable form, more particularly a stamped card, the ink ribbon and a sheet to be printed are pressed together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If the form rests against the pressure absorption plate the latter can also be referred to as the form support. The principle of this type of printing press can differ according to the form of the pressure element. For example, the term "platen principle" is used in the case of a flat pressure element and the term "cylinder/flat form" printing press in the case of a cylindrical pressure element.